


[VND]Prism

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 爱欲折射。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 记一次普通的绑架经历。

“尼禄，你爸爸在外面等你！”

刚刚脱下球衣的尼禄挑眉，略感意外地侧头看着同学，面色不善，直到对方讪讪一笑，随便找了个借口离开，尼禄才从鼻子发出哼声，砰地一下关上了储物柜。下了球场的他抓了条毛巾挂在赤裸的脖子上，汗水顺着头发滴滴答答地往下落，随手抄起大瓶碳酸饮料咕咚咕咚地喝下，才漫不经心地穿上衣服，把校服塞进整理袋里，拎起书包走出休息室。

尼禄毫不在意周围女生们的窃窃私语，但总有几个胆子大的敢明目张胆地看他，有时候还会发出带有某种青春期暗示的邀请。不过尼禄对这些都不感兴趣，更何况，从小到大，他早就习惯了人类那种或明或暗打量他的视线，他偶尔会感到厌烦，或者用从父亲那里学来的冷漠表情来应对他们。于是他抿紧了嘴角，一言不发地向校门口走去。

尼禄不由得想起了自己的父亲，维吉尔的冷漠是一种高高在上俯瞰蝼蚁的无机质的冰冷，他不会因为人类的喜怒而产生丝毫的动容，甚至不关心自己儿子搬出去的理由。

于是当他抬头，理所当然地看见但丁靠着摩托车，站在树荫底下，看见他走出校门时微微一笑，整个夏天里终日嘶鸣的空蝉与热燥的阳炎突然就有了意义。

时间在他的身上缓缓地流动起来，但丁被好几个高中生打扮的女孩围在中间，她们叽叽喳喳地询问着一些毫无营养的话题。他的叔叔却丝毫不感到烦躁，耐心地予以解答。尼禄听见一些欢快的笑声，但丁总是能轻而易举地获得别人的好感，他心想难怪维吉尔总是喜欢将他藏起来，于是快步向但丁走去，故意打断了他们的聊天。

“但丁！”

那些女孩子意犹未尽地向他告别。

尼禄却知道但丁已经将注意力完全地投注在了他身上。

“我来接你放学。”

“嗯。”

“好热，你要不要吃一点甜品。”

“去哪里吃？”

“她们告诉我那边有家咖啡厅，我们可以先过去。”

“好啊。”

“尼禄？”

空调的冷气灌进脑子里，但丁已经跃跃欲试地看着服务员递给他的菜单，他点了两杯草莓圣代，以及一大杯冰可乐加两片柠檬。尼禄看着他，终于问道：“你什么时候回来的？”

“三天前。”但丁含着勺子模糊不清地说道，冰凉的奶油驱赶了热气，吃到甜食的他整个人都显得很高兴，他挖了一大棵裹了糖浆和冰激凌的草莓送入口中，问道：“维吉尔说，你搬出去了。”

“是，就在你去委托的第二天。”尼禄摇晃着玻璃杯，冰块撞击着发出清脆的声响。他丝毫不意外但丁回来找他，三天，已经比他预想的要提前了不少，看起来，他的父亲没能拦住但丁，还是他们之间达成了某种妥协。

尼禄歪头看着但丁，阳光穿过咖啡厅的玻璃落在他的身上，他看起来正在专心地品尝着自己的甜点，他还住在大宅的时候，冰箱里会塞满这种充斥着糖精和香料的食品。维吉尔不喜欢这些，却容许他的弟弟拥有从这些垃圾食品上获得快乐的资格。更何况，他们不需要食品，在外进食只不过是为了表现得像个普通的人类，但是但丁却仿佛是真正地热爱着这些不健康的食物。在小时候，他会偷偷地带着尼禄溜出大宅，以一块披萨作为贿赂。可是等他们回去，面对的却是维吉尔的惩罚。

他会消失一段时间，三天到五天，或者是更久。他亲耳听见维吉尔对着来访的客人说过，那些异声是因为阁楼里关着一只不肯被驯服的猫咪。

“那你要小心，猫咪是不能被驯服的。”有生意往来的客人调笑着说道。

“我会让他记住自己的主人。”

那才不是什么猫咪！年幼的尼禄疑惑且不解，却无法对威严而强大的父亲发出抗议。他亲眼看着父亲横抱着熟睡的叔叔走下楼梯，接着命令他去睡觉。而但丁裸露在蓝色风衣外的脚踝上出现那道淤痕就像是一道扼住喉咙令他失声的锁。

他只能去睡觉，睁着眼睛躺在床上，月光如烟雾笼罩着他，迫使自己相信他的父亲确实豢养了一只不肯听话的猫咪。而当他日渐长大后，他会在太阳完全没入黑暗之后，悄悄地从床上起身。

过于闷热的夏天使他难以入睡，大宅里安静地宛如时间静止的空间，尼禄轻手轻脚地走向客厅，从昏暗的角落却传来暧昧的声响。他听见一声泣音般的低鸣，随意被压抑在喉中。尼禄站在原地，握紧的手指捏地生疼，他最终屈服于自己的本能，走向了徜着光源的房门，透过门缝看见了正在沙发上交合的两人。

他们的影子交缠在一起，但丁赤裸地坐在衣冠整整的维吉尔身上。橘黄色的灯打在他光洁且湿汗淋淋的背后，银发艳泽，整个人像是氤氲着一团色欲的光。他的额头抵着维吉尔的肩膀，尼禄听不清他在说什么。但丁的嘴里嘟哝着不成调的句子，虚软的手指抓住他父亲坚实的手臂，无意识地划过袖口处繁杂的衣服纹路。他的身体被顶地上下耸动，看不清的性器整根深埋进他的体内，后穴被撑开填满，浊液顺着他们交合的私处沿着但丁修长的腿滑落，维吉尔深色的裤子被染地一塌糊涂，还有他喜爱的那块地毯。不过此刻没有人在乎，维吉尔掐着他的腰，轻声在他的耳边说了什么，但丁不可抑制地绷紧了腰线，慌乱地叫着哥哥，用柔软的颊肉讨好地贴增着维吉尔坚硬的下颚线，哆嗦的唇瓣渴求地献上亲吻。

他的父亲看起来有着一种难言的温柔，他总是一丝不苟的头发凌乱地落在额头上，低下头亲吻但丁的嘴角，与他的艳红色的舌头交缠在一起，另一只手安抚地轻拍着弟弟紧绷的后背，揉乱了他细软的头发。他从沙发上站了起来，但丁的喘息与呻吟交杂在一起，紧紧地搂住了他宽阔的后背。

尼禄听见大床发出吱呀的声音，缓缓地后退回黑暗中，头也不回地回到自己的房间。

猫咪已经学乖了，阁楼里再也不会传来杂响。

  * 他整理完肮脏的床铺。大宅只剩下了他和维吉尔，他平静告诉父亲，我要搬出去住。



“随你。”

尼禄不想去理解维吉尔眼神中的了然与笃定，他的父亲坐在上首，平视却居高临下。视线穿透他，仿佛预言又宣判般说道：

“尼禄，你会回来的。”

“咳……”

尼禄给但丁递了一张纸巾，看着他道谢，将混合着草莓汁的奶油从嘴角擦去。

“你长大了。”但丁突然感慨地说道。他有些遗憾，不知何时，这个孩子已经同他们疏远，而他却找不到起因。归根结底，都是维吉尔的错，是他的教育方式出现了问题。不过他还可以尝试着掰正。于是他略带试探地说道：“他也很关心你。”

“是吗？”尼禄随即反应过来自己的回答过于漫不经心，他假意喝了口饮料，嚼着泛酸的柠檬片，咬碎了冰块，让气泡此起彼伏地在嘴里炸开，才补充了一句，“我知道。”我知道他对我的关心，他当然不会拒绝在保险柜上加一道锁，用来困住你。

“好吧，如果你不信。”但丁咽下了最后一口奶油，“我们来打个赌。”他把餐盘往旁边一推，拿出手机噼里啪啦地打了一串字符，在尼禄还来不及阻止的时候就点了发送。

“你做了什么？”尼禄问道。

“我刚刚给维吉尔发了条消息。”他说着，一边拔出了电话卡，折断仍在一旁，“虽然这是委托人送的手机，不过保险起见，我们还是赶紧跑。”他捞起衣服，尼禄愣了好几秒才听清他说了什么。

“刚刚我告诉维吉尔，你被绑架了。”

一路上，尼禄只说了一句话，“这是我这辈子听过第二荒谬的谎言。”

于是将摩托车停在旁边的但丁好奇地问道：“真可惜，第一是什么？”

尼禄撇撇嘴没有回答他。

但丁带着他来到郊外，他推开仓库的大门，尼禄跟在他的身后。他笑着告诉尼禄这是他的基地，这里曾经是一个机械的加工工厂，他通过莫里森用委托金盘了下来。偶尔，他会在这里跟委托人进行交接，一个在维吉尔视线外的地方。

尼禄环顾四周点头，的确足够荒凉与败落，很不容易被人发现。可是依旧不像绑架现场，更像是一出闹剧。于是他劝但丁：“你最好不要挑战他的忍耐度。”以及，好不容易从他被允许的一点自由。

可是但丁毫不在意地拍拍手，兴致勃勃地告诉尼禄，这里什么都有，他们可以伪造一个以假乱真的现场。

“是不是看起来很不错？”却没有得到尼禄的回应，疑惑地回头，“尼禄？”

一股蛮力的撞击狠狠地敲在他的额头，突然的晕眩与黑暗交替着、疯狂地吞噬他。但丁单膝跌倒在地上，他的力量足以抗衡这个世上最凶恶的恶魔，却毫无防备地受到了来自背后的偷袭，那个被他信任又放在背后保护的孩子，又是一记手刀。在彻底的陷入黑暗前，他闻到了烈日下橘子从枝头滚落进泥土里迸开的味道，嘶地剥开青涩的表皮，榨出黏腻又酸涩的汁水沾满了他的手心。昏沉着坠入温热的怀抱里。

汗水从额角滑落，头发湿漉漉地贴在脸上，黏腻与窒息感一共挤压着但丁的呼吸，眼前被黑暗所笼罩，过量的水份浸湿了蒙住眼睛的纱布又溢出，从嘴角处品尝到咸涩的味道。但丁分不清是汗水还是眼泪，亦或是两者皆有。

他的双手被魔力加固过的绳子缚在身后，扭动着想要挣脱却徒然无用，双腿被钢筋横绑在两端，裤子褪至膝盖。滚烫的手掌握住疲软的阴茎上下撸动，尖锐的指甲刮过冠状沟骚动铃口。但丁咬着牙，断断续续地含着尼禄的名字。

“不，……不可以。”以及拒绝的话。

尼禄的手中突然加大了力气，但丁吃痛地闷哼出声。柔软的舌头摩挲着他嘴唇的形状，尼禄含着他的唇瓣，像是讨要糖果的孩子，固执地撬开他的齿列，掠取他的呼吸。趁着他喘息的间隙，粗糙的舌苔扫过敏感的上颚，他感到但丁呼吸一滞。他学着自己从那些片子里学来的招式，青涩而笨拙地讨好着但丁，将他推上高潮。

但丁瘫软在地上，剧烈地呼吸着。尼禄解开他贴身的衬衣，洁白的胸肉弹进他的视线里。但丁在黑暗中闭上了眼睛，却抵挡不了难堪与屈辱。柔软的乳珠被含入湿热的口腔里，一股大力推挤拨弄着胸膛的肌肉，宛如流淌着蜜与奶的峡谷。尼禄含地滋滋作响，曾经香甜的记忆被唤醒，他吐出坚硬红肿的乳珠，遗憾现在品咂不出奶水。

尼禄顿时有些不知无措，像是抱着从别人那里借来的珍爱的玩具，他开始回忆维吉尔的动作，于是借着但丁刚刚射出来的精液，在后穴处打着圈，又慢慢地探入一根手指。滚烫的肠肉瞬间包裹住了入侵的异物，但丁的声音变了调，他压抑着含着情欲的声音，“住手，尼禄……”

尼禄却又加了一根手指，并指如剪，在后穴里刺探开发。当修剪地整齐的指甲扫过前列腺时，肠壁紧紧地绞住了手指，大量的液体随着他不停戳弄的液体淋湿了他的手指。

他凑近但丁的耳边，气音夹杂着浓浓的情欲，“你明明可以挣脱，”咬住泛红的耳尖，尖锐的牙齿摩挲着软骨，直白且毫不留情地戳穿真相，“可是你却做不到。”

粗硬的性器直接捅入被开拓过的后穴，尼禄用力按下了但丁不停挣扎的身体。可是正如他的孩子所说的那样，他无法挣开这样的束缚，维吉尔的烙印已经深深地刻入身体的深处，他只能接受，只能任由性器将他搅乱、鞭挞、凌虐与征服。尼禄没有停顿，抵着他的身体直接开始操弄进深处，这具身体的滋味能够满足他所有的幻想，甚至比他想象的还要更好。他学着维吉尔的样子，挑逗着但丁的耳际与脖颈，安抚着他的后背。拨弄腰线像是弹奏紧绷的琴弦，但丁会发出好听的声音。可是他却不甘心成为另一个维吉尔，那是同时笼罩着他们的阴影。

就着一个深挺，在但丁被操到意识恍惚的时候，故意对他说道：“我早就知道了。”

“我不再叫你叔叔了，”但丁突然回神，尼禄却不等他开口，手指探入他的口中，搅动舌头，舔走他来不及咽下的唾液，自顾自地说道，“我应该直接叫你的名字，或者是——我小时候是怎么叫你的？”

“不……住口……呜！”

“妈咪……”

尼禄不得不承认，但丁天生就适合被放在床上摆弄，比如他的母亲。他解开了但丁身上的束具，捏着脚踝将他的双腿架在肩上，折向胸口。捏住丰腴的臀肉，在他成熟性感的身体里横冲直撞。但丁吃痛的声音里混杂了连自己都无法掩藏的情欲，尼禄像是要将十几年来损失一次性补偿回来，每一次抽插间都要问一声妈咪，被顶地上下颠簸的但丁已近虚软，抵抗地推搡着孩子的肩膀，却无法发出拒绝的声音。尼禄低头亲吻他咬地通红的嘴唇，泥泞的后穴绞紧了想要退出去的性器。情欲裹挟着身体追求快乐的本能，违抗着意志。

粗糙的手指摩挲着红肿的肛口，艳红的褶皱被白浊的液体浸湿，没有性器的堵塞，一股脑地在腿根处泛滥。尼禄松开了捆住双手的绳结，揉动僵硬的手腕。但丁哆嗦着手指扯下了蒙住眼睛的湿布。尼禄终于看见了他的眼睛，蓝色的虹膜与浓密的睫毛浸满了水色与情欲，眼角嫣红，带着难耐的快感与痛苦，还有一些茫然与不信。

尼禄覆上他的身体挤进两腿之间，掐住柔软而坚韧的腰，手掌下是汗水淋淋的皮肤，他说：“接下来你要看好。”

蓝色的羽毛落在他们的身侧，魔力凝成的翅膀固定住但丁的肩膀让他无处可逃。布满细鳞的阴茎就着滑腻的液体直接肏进了被开发到极致的后穴。放浪的水声随着他们的动作响起，“呼吸，妈咪。”可是但丁什么都听不见了，所有的感官都被集中在了下身，这快感过于强烈，直接侵蚀了他的精神，剪断了摇摇欲坠的意识。

无力而虚软的手指揪扯着半魔的长发，尼禄用动作回应着但丁时不时喊他名字的声音。他的声音很轻，夹着从胸膛里挤出来的喘息与泣音，他同时叫着“维吉尔”和“尼禄”，仿佛在他身上肆虐的是一个集合体。尼禄恼火地揉搓着他的阴茎，刮擦起敏感的会阴，后穴会因为他的动作温顺地将青筋怒张的性器绞紧。尼禄咬着牙，在达到自己的目的前，他不想那么快缴械投降。于是堵住但丁的分身，无法射精的痛苦让他绷紧了身体，蜷起脚趾，“放开，……尼禄。”

“变成魔人。”尼禄的气音灌进耳蜗里。“我就给你。”

“不行！”但丁直接拒绝，却不由得放软了音调，“让我射，给我……”

“为什么？”尼禄的声音里听不见情绪，不顾他的哀求，顶着前列腺又抽插了几十下，听见他的声音全然变了调子。但丁被操到双目失神，空洞地注视着他，下意识地回答了他的问题。

“会怀孕的……”

尼禄笑了，夏日里的阳光落在他们的身上，炙热而明亮。蓝色的翅膀撕拉开红色的魔翼，勾爪相连。会阴处有一道淌着水的缝隙，保护着柔软内里的壳髂被向外拉开，艳色的恶魔发出嘶吼声，却无法造成任何威胁。尖锐的爪子上下勾刮着缝隙的软肉，直到这泛出淫液的穴口自动翕张开合，不费劲地吃下质地沉沉的性器。尼禄发出叹息，他将彻底暴露在自己面前的但丁锁在阴茎上，享受着赤裸到毫无保留的的亲密，他终于同父亲一样，彻底地享用了他们的雌性。

生殖腔收缩着将阴茎推挤地更深，红色的恶魔不耐地用翅膀拍打着地面，叫声里是难以隐藏的欲望。他已经被彻底地征服了，化为了一只雌伏于欲望的恶魔，大张着双腿与匍匐在身上的雄性交配，渴望着被充满了力量的精液浇灌。

而被发情的雌性所影响的尼禄更是全心地投入到了这场性事里，他不知疲倦地操弄着身下的恶魔，直到电话铃声突然响起。突然意识到被他忽略的事情，用翅膀捞过来电话机，感受到他分神的但丁抬起了上半身，缠着他的头颈索要亲吻。布满倒刺的舌头刮过尼禄的坚韧的皮肤，他按下了接通。

“不要玩了，但丁。”

维吉尔的声音在电话的那头传来。

耽于欲海的但丁陡然惊醒，应激地夹紧了雌穴。尼禄皱起眉头，太紧了，高热的软肉抚慰着性器，他差点就要被夹射了。他不顾但丁的抢夺，将电话扔在一边，咬住但丁的喉咙挺进生殖腔。

但丁哆哆嗦嗦地高潮了，快感像电流一般窜进脑子里，用尽自己本能地叫喊着维吉尔的名字，直到无法成句般发出呜呜咽咽的声音。

尼禄抬头的时候，维吉尔拎着手提箱从蓝色的结界里走下来。他挑衅地一笑，在但丁的身体里射精，浓厚的精液灌满了紧窄的生殖腔，但丁被烫到一样，痉挛着变回了人形。

恶魔的外表宛如破碎的蝉蛹，坚硬的外壳一层层从他的身上剥落、零碎，露出柔软的、失去防备的身体。

维吉尔嗤笑一声，他说，你以为狼崽子就不是狼了吗？

他收起利爪只不过是为了麻痹你，被自己宠大的崽子咬了一口，感觉如何？

维吉尔打开手提箱，成捆的钱淋在但丁肮脏凌乱的身上。

但丁转动眼睛，维吉尔拿出一捆钱拍了拍他的脸。

他的弟弟哑着嗓子说道：“你的赎金未免太晚了。”

尼禄一言不发地调整了个姿势，让但丁靠着更舒服一些。

“谁告诉你这是赎金？”维吉尔摘下了黑色的手套，苍白又骨节分明的手指抬起他的下颚，像打量货物一般，补充道：“分明是两人份的嫖资，弟弟。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 记一段普通的囚禁经历。

在打开门的一瞬间，光蔓延进了黑暗里，影子延伸到床边。当脚步声逼近，但丁不自觉地瑟缩进床脚。

维吉尔背手关上门，看也不看床上的弟弟，绕过床沿，直接走到窗边，刷地一下扯开厚重的窗帘。接着他面无表情地将视线投向陷在床铺里的但丁。每听见一记脚步声，他的但丁就忍不住挣扎着往后挪动一点，很快，就退无可退，完完全全地被笼罩在阴影里。维吉尔单手撑在他的身侧，宽大的手掌抚上他的颈间。抑制魔力的项圈紧扣在苍白的皮肤上，回应着蓝色的魔纹。一声急促的呼吸声，维吉尔的手指勾起项圈的环扣将他拉向自己。但丁落在他的怀里，头靠肩膀，呼吸微热，不由自主地讨好地蹭上他的肩膀，背上的锁链碰撞出丁零当啷的金属轻鸣，零碎的细发落在覆着着他眼睛的黑色皮革眼罩上格外刺目。双手被连接着由锁链延伸而下的手铐反束在身后，脚踝同样被刑具一般的皮质脚铐绑住紧缚在一起。

维吉尔修长的手指抚过但丁因为长时间咬着口枷而干裂的嘴角，垂下眼欣赏自己的杰作。另一只手则沿着微微鼓起的腹部和紧绷的腰线滑下，在夹着肛塞的股缝间试探地打着转，但丁的呼吸突然紧促，更多的声音却被噎回喉咙里。维吉尔即使明白他的意思，却依旧捏住了肛塞的底端，微微将它往外抽出了一点。但丁立刻仰起了脖子，锁链随着他的身体抖个不停，回响在空旷的房间里。维吉尔顺势按住了但丁的肩膀，喉结在项圈后艰难地上下滚动。而哆嗦的大腿根却将他作乱的手腕夹在双腿间，摇着头呜咽地恳求他停下来。

银白色的长发在晃动间扫过他的手臂，还有一部分蜿蜒在深蓝的床铺上。维吉尔转而从腿间抽出手，拈动细软微卷的发丝。“别动，”他轻呵止住但丁的挣扎，将他横抱着从床上起身。

但丁僵硬地靠在他的怀里，他仍被困在黑暗中。所感受到的只有兄长温热的胸膛，和喷洒在他耳边的呼吸，四周萦绕着冷淡清冽的味道犹如寒刃，疲惫的身体对危险感到麻木，下意识寻求这仅有的安全感。同时，来自腹中和后穴里的异物越来越明显，伴随着一种灼烈的疼痛和无法纾解的堵塞感。他的呼吸加重，微微皱起了眉。直到他闻到微微的水潮气，维吉尔将他搬到了浴室。他努力保持平衡，直到兄长把他放在马桶上，解开了口枷，并扯下眼罩。

眼睛被突然降临的光所刺痛，生理性的眼泪立刻蓄满了蓝色的眼睛，但丁不得不忍痛眯起眼，却想要看清维吉尔的表情，可是他失败了，光和眼泪模糊了他的视线，维吉尔的轮廓变得看不清边界，他探出虚软艳红的舌尖，用刚刚分泌出的唾液舔了舔干涸刺痛的嘴角。维吉尔走到浴缸边，开始放水，过了一会，等水汽蒸腾，又回到他的面前，充满审视的视线落在赤裸的皮肤上，不带感情地像是打量一件还需打磨的物品。

但丁艰难地咽下口水，能发出口的只有嘶哑的“啊、啊……”声，他仿佛被关了很久，久到丧失了语言能力，他所有的花言巧语都失去了作用，而唯一的倾听者却并不在乎他的声音，维吉尔用尽手段磨去了他的獠牙，而此时粗糙的手指正插在他的口腔里，冷硬地扫过上颚和齿列，随即夹起舌头混着来不及咽下的唾液翻搅着。直到但丁泛出干呕的声音，才拿出手指，随意地在他的肩膀上擦了几下，又将他向后压去背靠着水箱。残留在手指上的唾液划过但丁的眉毛、眼角，被长发柔和了轮廓的脸颊，最后抬起下巴。

但丁闭上眼睛，而瞬间被抽出的肛塞令他的呼吸几乎停止，甘油与水混合的灌肠液宛如失禁般地从他的后穴里涌出，他羞耻地蜷起脚趾，咬住嘴唇。维吉尔却不肯就此放过他，从肩上撩起一缕长发卷在手指上，紧接着开始推挤他隆起的小腹，更多的液体从他的身体毫无阻碍、争先恐后、淅淅沥沥地流进马桶里，但丁在耳鸣，他将声音隔绝在身外，脑子里却一声声炸响惊雷。伴随着痛苦的排泄在维吉尔的“帮助”下顺利地结束了，他从恍惚中回神，听见抽水的声音，浴室里却并没有什么难闻的气味，从他再次被关起来的日子开始，他每隔一天都要“清洗”一次，并且被严格地把控着摄入的食物和必要的魔力来源。

直到他无法从记忆里提取出芝士和奶油的味道，他才发现，原来已经很久没有吃过正常的人类食物了。他开始怀念那个味道，嘴里却被性器塞满。直接而粗暴地插进喉咙里，腥涩的味道从舌根传入鼻腔，他艰难地吞咽着，舌头无力地舔着粗硬的柱身，喉管的肌肉上下推挤。身体的反应先于记忆，维吉尔的呼吸变得更深，但丁抬眼看着，又被压着后脑插地更深。维吉尔拨弄着他的后颈和长发，盘紧又松开，在他无力舔弄时向后拉扯，听见他吃痛的喘息又转而安抚，他的拇指拈过但丁敏感的耳后，同时，尽数射进了他的嘴里。白色的精液从无法合拢的下颚滴落，维吉尔冷淡地笑了，将嘴角的液体刮在弟弟艳红的嘴唇上。并低头靠近他的耳侧，但丁睫毛颤动，抖着牙让自己不要那么快缴械投降，接着他听见了这十几天来的第二句话：

“你想给尼禄再生个弟弟吗？”

但丁猛然睁眼，他试图从维吉尔噙着冰冷笑意的脸上理解他话语中的含义。接着，还来不及挣扎，他就被维吉尔从马桶上提了起来，推向了镜台。兄长从身后圈住了他虚软的身体，压住膝盖，敛下眼睑，又伸手从梳洗台上拿起了刀片，抄起一整罐润滑啫喱倒在但丁又变得平坦紧实的小腹上，冰凉滑腻的触感让他一激灵，随后便是锋利的刀片刮在皮肤上。他的身体里空荡荡的，而胃里却因为开始吸收消化外来的魔力而灼灼燃烧，他扭动双手，却徒劳无用。平薄的刀片刮过小腹，发出轻微的声响，但丁的手臂上寒毛乍起，而下体的毛发随着刀片的动作簌簌而落。可维吉尔越是小心翼翼，他的恐惧就越是不可抑制地抬头，甚至听见了牙根在发抖，他努力汲取着从他们紧贴的皮肤上传来的那一点点温度，才能放任自己的思维沉浸在这荒谬、恐怖的清理中。他看着镜中自己，理智从身体里玻璃，镜中的自己嘲笑着他的脆弱与不堪。而当他侧眼看着维吉尔专注的神情时——如握着阎魔刀般优雅地将刀片扫过耻骨——他才找回了自己的呼吸。如果不是靠着维吉尔，他连站着的力气都所剩无几。最后，当指腹的刀茧轻柔地摩挲着光滑的小腹，以及性器和囊袋的周围，他才从被珍惜对待的错觉中回神，沦落进情欲的浪潮里。

他从镜子里看见性器毫无阻碍地插入了他的身体。他恍惚间听见维吉尔命令他“放松”，阴茎直直碾过前列腺猛然撞击，抽出时，软肉烂红，淫液止不住地从腿根淌落。水汽蔓延在镜面上，镜中的自己难耐地将嘴唇咬地发肿，从中倾泄出充满了情欲的呻吟和喘息，而后从苍白中泛起情潮的艳色。维吉尔从身后撩起长发，抬起他的腰又一个深挺，意味不明地笑了。在他刚刚生下尼禄，而他们的关系尚属缓和。偶尔在充满阳光和茶香的午后，在二楼向阳的卧室里，维吉尔在替他打理头发时，曾经说过一句话。

他说，妈妈也是这样的长发。他的情绪在但丁试图捕捉时，就骤然消失了。

可是一点也不像。他记得那是金色的发丝，而非银色。捏在手里就像柔滑的丝绸，他会偷偷从花园里採下一朵玫瑰，用剪刀拔除花刺，在妈妈浅笑着低下头时别在她的耳后。那散发着安心的迷迭香的气味的拥抱，他想，那是从很遥远的地方传来的家的意象。而不是摊开双手时，被他们的荆棘轧地鲜血淋漓的掌心。

像是不满他的分心，维吉尔咬住了他的后颈，叼起项圈上方的皮肉。皮革上传来烟熏与柏油混合着汗水的气味，锁链晃动不已。一只手用力掐住紧实的腰线，另一只手掌掰开绵软的臀肉，把粗硬的性器插地更深，撞得弟弟回神，呼吸凌乱。而但丁无法挣脱手铐，只能失神地抽紧手指，极致的疼痛与快感来回割据不停地侵犯着他的神志，意识变得如镜面般模糊不清，现实与幻觉仿若割裂，他看见两个自己。而维吉尔还不肯放过他，他可以用所有的手段来逼地但丁不得不一次次退让出自己的底线。他给了但丁一个吻，轻柔地停留在嘴唇上，舔过干裂的伤口，伪装成细致而温柔的安抚。

在他们长久的互相折磨中，维吉尔一次次把试图逃跑的但丁抓回来，戴上枷锁，抽干魔力，关进阁楼，将他拖入爱欲的泥潭中。他开始逐渐明白他的弟弟所追求的东西，作为驯服他另一种的手段，出于天性中与生俱来的征服欲和狡猾的本能，他在这个时候向来不会吝啬自己包裹着毒药的温柔。温柔是网，爱抚是枷，吻是锁，共同的血脉是另一道保险栓。占有他，摧毁他，打上属于维吉尔的标记，让他只能待在自己身边。

“唔、尼禄……就够了……”

艳泽的银发湿漉漉地披散在他的身上，手腕上还残留着未消的红印，脱力的手指无力地抓着浴缸的边缘。潮湿的水雾萦绕在整个浴室里，氤氲出暧昧不明的光，热水漫过屈起的膝盖。但丁感到很疲惫，倦感借着水温蔓延到他的四肢，他连抬起腰的力气都没有，可是与之相反的则是对情欲表现地愈发温驯的身体，又一次虚软地滑落坐在了撑满后穴的性器上。

“啊！……维吉……”

阴茎直直顶在腺体上，但丁把头埋在维吉尔的颈窝里，勉强靠着他才保持住了平衡，讨好地用湿漉漉的脑袋摩挲着兄长颈侧的皮肤。热水随着他们的动作又不停地溢出浴缸，打在光洁的反着白光的瓷砖地上。

他听见维吉尔同样发出叹息，稍稍凝神看去，水珠从兄长垂落的发丝滴下，在泛红的耳后留下水痕，接着落进水里，圈圈涟漪。维吉尔将他不小心咬进嘴里的长发抽出，水珠随着他们的动作从身上滑落。顺着轨迹落下视线，布满刀茧的手掌正揉动着丰腴的乳肉，新增的殷红指印烙在白皙的胸口分外明显。但丁难堪地移开视线，可是身体的刺激太过强烈，还在哺育幼崽的胸腺更是尤其敏感，不过一会他就感觉到了肿胀的堆积感。但丁吃痛地叫着“哥哥”、“维吉”，维吉尔毫不怀疑如果他还有力气，一定能听见他的咒骂。不过他仍旧不为所动地拨弄起胸肉，用力向中间推挤按压。当水流从隆起的胸口划过时，聚拢的胸肉间的缝隙仿佛是一道丰饶的河谷。

接着，粗糙的手指开始拈动红肿胀大的乳珠，指甲刮蹭起敏感的乳控，但丁微微睁大了眼睛，快感瞬间从胸口涌入脑海中，他忍不住发出泣音，这尖锐的刺激令他的乳孔微张，同时绞紧了后穴。他感到胸口的淤塞与得不到舒缓的疼痛愈加剧烈，乳晕变得更深，而搅动着后穴的阴茎顶开肠壁，反复叩压着腺体。他感觉自己全然被操开了，毫无保留。又推不开维吉尔坚硬的手臂，任由他的手掌在胸口肆虐，拨动乳肉，反复揉捏。直到他的眼前闪过剧烈的白光，他痉挛着用后穴达到了高潮，在失神时闻到了一股夹杂着腥味的乳香，白色的液体从乳孔里喷出，仿佛又一次失禁一般，止不住地流了下来。维吉尔直接将乳珠含在嘴里，尖锐的牙齿咬在软糯可口的乳尖上挤压，用力吸吮汲取着新榨出的汁液。同时，滚烫的精液尽数内射进了他的身体里，刺激着敏感的肠壁，令但丁断断续续尖叫着又达到了高潮。

但丁实在是累地连手指都抬不动了，直到最后他的兄长帮他撸动勃起的阴茎，他都没有力气拒绝，他的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着快感，最后沉溺在高潮的余韵里。哪怕他被维吉尔搬回了阁楼，重新戴上刑具，他都没能回过神。好心的兄长这次没有给他戴上口枷，而是用内侧裹着绒布的手铐将他的双手拷在床柱的两端。接着维吉尔又拿了一条干燥的毛巾，在但丁困顿的视线下，耐心地将他的长发擦干。他从床柜里取出了按摩棒，插进弟弟的身体后调到了最低的档位，给他盖上了床被。维吉尔坐在床头，抚上他的脸颊，深深地看着他，最后在他的额头落下了一个吻。

“晚安，弟弟。”

直到但丁听见落锁的声音，压在喉咙里的名字都没能发出声，他迷迷糊糊地陷落进机械的震动中，饮鸩止渴般品尝起身不由己的快感。他突然很难过，他想维吉尔留下来，留在他的身边，回应他的却是深深、仿佛黑暗般的孤独。

但丁醒来的时候，发现一个毛茸茸的脑袋正在他的胸口耸动。他艰难地睁开眼，幼崽看到他醒来，高兴地呀呀直叫。

他发现自己回到了他们的卧室里。去掉了束缚四肢的刑具，换上了干净的睡袍，唯一不变的，就是颈肩抑制魔力的项圈。

这里曾经是他们父母的卧室，泛着松油果木香气的精美雕花家具，床头摆放着新鲜白洁的野百合，以及干净的床铺。维吉尔执意将曾经的老宅复原。但丁从心底里发出嗤笑，他的哥哥在自欺欺人上别有天赋。他打造了一个记忆的精美囚笼，然后将他和但丁都关在里面，现在还多了一个新的犯人。即使他是如此地无辜。

尼禄已经好几天没有见到但丁了，他轻轻地碰了碰但丁的头发，当但丁终于低下头看着他时，才发现孩子蓝色的眼睛里几乎蓄满了泪水，憋着嘴，想哭又强忍住不哭的样子，看起来可怜极了。

尼禄委屈地叫了一声，“妈咪……”

可是但丁歪着头没有理他，卧在床铺里，开始计算维吉尔多久会发现尼禄离开了自己的房间，并开始寻找他。

很快维吉尔就发现了，他端着水和早餐，来到卧室里，把想往但丁怀里钻把自己藏起来的尼禄抱开。但丁既不亲近也不反对，始终像是将自己隔绝于这对父子之外。尼禄最终还是在但丁冷淡的视线下放开了他的头发，被维吉尔带出了房间。一出房门，但丁就听见了尼禄终于忍不住抽噎的泣音，回荡在空旷的老宅里格外地明显。

维吉尔回来的时候，发现他睁着眼睛在看天花板，视线并没有聚焦。

他不喜欢这样的但丁，好像自己已经被隔绝在了他的内心之外，永远无法得到他。他们天生属于彼此，即使他们各自生长，枝繁叶茂，可依旧根茎盘绕。他所做的不过是在彰显天生被赋予的所有权。

“你想出去吗？”

这句话拉回了但丁的视线，他嘲弄地看着兄长，根本不信他会如此好心。维吉尔却不介意，他接着说，“我可以陪你一起。”

“条件呢？”

条件就是他不得不抓紧了床单，才能忍着酒精擦过破皮的乳首所带起的疼痛。睡袍大敞的胸口还有着昨天留下的青紫指印。他本来是很擅长忍耐疼痛的，可是现在连他的身体都变得陌生了。他咬住自己的颊肉，才使自己多了几分镇定，不要看起来那么狼狈。

偶尔，乳尖会因为碰到夹着酒精棉的镊子而瑟缩后退，不过更多的还是开始从疼痛里泛起的异感。但丁下意识地舔过嘴唇。维吉尔已经给他的皮肤消毒完毕，将镊子和酒精放在旁边，慢条斯理地挽起衬衫的袖口。这一步其实根本就没有必要，但是他就是喜欢看但丁被强行打碎外壳后故作坚强的模样。他从床柜上拿起了金属的器具，那是一节闪着冰冷的暗银色的金属乳钉。

但丁看着他的动作，像是色情电影里被故意放缓的镜头，每一帧都充满了荒诞。维吉尔修长的手指夹起乳钉，另一只手捏着右边的乳首。他动作利落，刺针穿过的疼痛只有一瞬间，接着是麻木感从胸口蔓延，密密麻麻地爬上心头。但丁僵直着身体，脱力地倒在床上，听不清自己有没有发出惨叫声，也许没有，他的耳蜗里嗡嗡作响，从嘴里品尝到了血腥味。

但还是有血珠从伤口处溢出，维吉尔低下头，将乳钉一并含在嘴里，用舌头上下翻搅。很快，疼痛就被逐渐强烈的快感所覆盖。但丁从鼻腔里发出几声喘息。接着被吐出来，银色的金属上泛着水光，牢牢地钉在艳红的乳珠上，艳情异常。

像是根植于破败的庭院中，从腐土中吸收养分，盛开到糜烂的玫瑰。

有了第一次，很快，左边的胸口同样被打上了乳钉。

“你硬了。”他的哥哥平直地阐述一个事实。而但丁勾起了他的肩膀，隔着衬衣挑逗地摩挲着后背。将他拉向自己，痛觉是他最好的伪装，挑衅般地抬眼，仿佛在问：难道你没有？

维吉尔顺势倒在他的身上，用手撸动了几下勃起的性器，轻而易举地挑起了但丁的情欲。又抓住了他作乱的手，咬着指尖，说道：“但是我们今天要出门。”

但丁张开腿夹着他的腰，用下身磨蹭着他的跨部，催促他现在不是谈这个的时候。

“这是奖励，我不食言。”

人流涌动的地铁站里，但丁紧捏着投币的手指都在发抖。

从身后传来了维吉尔冷淡的声音。他说，快点，但丁，后面还有人在排队，你不想别人久等吧。

但丁咬着牙，从身体里传来的震动声格外地明显，那是出门前维吉尔推进他体内的跳蛋。他仿如被隔绝在嘈杂的世界之外，而唯一能捕捉到的就是维吉尔的声音，还有他的气味，他的身影。蓝色的丝带从掩盖着长发的兜帽里落下，维吉尔捏着他的手指投下硬币，将他拉出闸机的时候忍不住踉跄了一下。胸前的金属摩挲着布料，尾椎又是一激灵，刚刚被压到深处的快感忍不住抬头。

他调整着呼吸，反手抓住维吉尔的手臂。他的哥哥带着他挤到了地铁的角落里。维吉尔微微皱眉，他并不喜欢这样拥挤的环境。理论上，阎魔刀可以带他去这个世上的任何地方。然而这并不是他的目的。在他怀里的但丁表现出了更加明显的不适，他已经太久没有接触过人群了，甚至不能习惯被注视。他微微抬头，隐藏在阴影里的神情显得有几分茫然的无措，像一只被家养后的野猫，无措地收敛着爪子，委屈地看向自己的主人为什么要带他出门。

维吉尔又靠近了他一点，让自己的身影笼罩着他。接着按动在口袋里的遥控器，直接调到最高档。

震动猛然激烈，但丁呼吸慌乱，眼眶泛红，用威胁的视线瞪视着维吉尔。而维吉尔则毫不在意，趁着列车停止的惯性将膝盖挤进但丁的双腿间，稳住了他滑落的身体，搂在腰间的手将他靠向自己。

但丁感到列车上若有似无的视线开始飘向他，趁着报站的提示音，咬住嘴唇咽下细弱的呻吟。裤子里全都湿透了，而手指还沿着裤缝隔着布料在他的后穴处作乱。又不肯施与真正的惩罚或者奖励，而是隔靴搔痒般的挑逗。

维吉尔低声问他，你喜欢吗？

不。但丁摇着头。

随着时间的推移，列车上的人越来越少，剩下的人里，有人甚至敢明目张胆地打量起了他们。维吉尔神色冷淡，在到达某一站时，直接带着神志不清的弟弟下了地铁。

那是个几近荒废的仓库，残阳血红。

周围的阴影蠢蠢欲动，维吉尔站在但丁的身前，召唤出了阎魔刀。被他们的气味吸引来的恶魔不知死活地攻向了他。

刀光和血水就在他的眼前，血腥味慢慢地爬进他的感官。但丁牵动手指，就听见恶魔们发出惨叫，可是他只觉得吵闹。

“维吉……”

合上刀的维吉尔踩着恶魔的尸体走到他的面前，他还未将魔力收敛，而但丁乖巧地蹭着他的手掌。

杀欲和情欲混杂在一起，维吉尔翻过他的身体，扯下裤子，直接就着后入的姿势操进了湿热的后穴。但丁无力地挠着墙，被迫接受了凶猛的侵犯。阴茎直接推挤开紧致的肠肉，顶着还在机械工作的跳蛋直抵深处。但丁塌软了腰，放纵地呻吟着，淫荡的声音回响在空旷的废墟上。他无法拒绝这样的兄长，他恰到好处地嵌在自己的身体里，独一无二。

但丁微微侧过头，胸口起伏。维吉尔将散落的头发随手梳至脑后，又猛然深挺。带着手套的另一只手挑开但丁的长发沿着背脊的曲线向上，抚弄着曲线流畅的肩甲骨，沾上了轻微的薄汗。又沿着肩膀挑动锁骨。最后但丁咬着指套的间隙，将它脱下。有一点咸涩的味道，还有一点苦。被玩弄起乳钉的他这般想到。而很快，他就在性器的反复操弄下缴械投降。胸口和后穴里的快感将他的身体带上了高潮。他急切地与兄长交索要亲吻，含糊地说道：“我想回家。”

维吉尔咬过他的闭眼，在额角落下零碎的亲吻。又满满地射进了他的身体里。阴茎抽出时，白色的浊液不停地从他的后穴里涌出，他随手用但丁脏乱不堪的衣服帮他擦了几下。而他拉上拉链后看起来不过是有些衣角凌乱。于是他脱下了外套，盖在弟弟的身上，抱着他踏进空间的结界里。

很多时候，但丁也会有些迷惑，他反复思考，自己究竟想要什么。

很久以前，他想要他们一家四口永远在一起。后来，当他发现这是一个奢望时，他希望下落不明的维吉尔还活着。再后来，他们刀刃相向。中间的过程很长，但最后的结果是，他被维吉尔关了起来，被他关在这个完全复原的老宅里，像是重新回到了起点。他挣扎过，一次又一次逃跑，又被抓回来，他将反抗化作了某种挣脱维吉尔的动力，但他又在清醒时意识到，这并不是目的。

维吉尔无法永远将视线投放到他的身上，尽管他千方百计想做到这个程度。于是但丁总是在等待这样的机会，抓住他分神的间隙，就能逃出去。虽然他知道，在阎魔刀的能力下，只不过是又一次徒劳的尝试，更可况，即使没有阎魔刀，维吉尔也永远能够踩着他的路线找到他，迂回百转后，再一次抵达终点。

可是当但丁又握住叛逆，还是忍不住去尝试。他已经重新规划好逃跑的路线，积蓄了一段时间的魔力足以让他找到能够解除禁制的办法。

窗外狂风大作，维吉尔需要像他们的父亲般定期巡视人魔两界的结界，于是这便成了他逃离的机会。但丁扯动嘴角，也许这就是他们之间隐晦的默契，如一场永无止境的追逐战。

直到睡眼惺忪的尼禄走下楼梯，揉着眼睛，喊了一句：“妈咪……？”

但丁停住了脚步，僵硬着站在门口。

年幼的孩子不知道发生了什么，他很少跟自己的母亲相处，却依旧本能地想去靠近他。

他啪嗒啪嗒地跑到但丁的身边，抱住了他的脚。

一阵惊雷落下，打亮了他们苍白的脸庞。

维吉尔回到老宅的时候，房间里寂静且暗，没有丝毫人气。他不在意这些，温情这个词向来不属于自己。他在黑暗中冷笑，希望但丁这次逃地远一点，好让这个枯燥的游戏变得更加有趣。

他打开灯，却发现弟弟低着头坐在沙发上，闻声遮挡住了尼禄的眼睛。

维吉尔的冷笑凝固在脸上，尼禄呓语出声，手心却紧紧地抓着但丁的头发。他们的孩子睡得很安稳，但丁一动不动，连维吉尔将尼禄从他的怀里带走都没有发出声响。

但丁不知道自己是如何回到卧室的，甚至看上去有几分狼狈。

过了一会儿，他听见敲门声，随后是门把开锁。维吉尔走到他的面前，他抬起头，脸上的泪痕与头发混在一起。兄长将他的头发撩至耳后，与他平视。

“他说……妈妈，不要走……”

“他说，不要走……”

维吉尔将崩溃的弟弟抱在怀里，轻拍他的脊背，像是小时候他做了噩梦一般安抚着他的情绪。然而内心的深处却突然抽紧，在这一刻，他无比清醒地意识到，自己输得如此彻底，他对尼禄的爱有那么一瞬间超过了自己，对家的渴望超过了失去自由的恐惧。

但丁会留下来，留在他的身边，却不仅仅是因为他。

“妈咪，真的要剪掉吗？”尼禄趴在但丁的肩头，捻着长发问道，语气中充满了疑惑与不舍。

“是啊。”但丁坐在阳台上，挑眉，看着维吉尔拿来了剪刀，“你也舍不得吗？”

维吉尔没有回答他，挑起一束长发绕在手里，接着银发慢慢地落在地上，宛如光下的轻羽，但丁反而叹了口气，故作轻松地说道：“反而还有些不习惯呢。”

维吉尔在他的发顶落下一个吻，“西边的结界松动了，我上次来不及全部修好。”

“所以？”

“你可以一起去。”维吉尔正在配合尼禄，把地上的头发捡起来。

“好。”

年幼的他们吵架的时候，维吉尔总是有恃无恐地等但丁先服软道歉。因为他的弟弟已经被自己惯坏了，就像他无法忍受有别的东西引走弟弟投在自己身上的视线，但丁也无法忍受他对他的漠视。可是有一次，他实在是气坏了，因为维吉尔弄坏了妈妈送给他的水晶球。

他们冷战了好几天，连伊娃都察觉到了，于是她先去找了小儿子，可是但丁什么都没有说。到了晚上，他终于回到了他们共同的房间，他对哥哥说：“我真的很喜欢。”

“一个玩具而已。”

“那是妈妈送给我的，”他怒气冲冲，“你不能因为嫉妒就砸碎它！”

维吉尔合起书，砰地一声拍在桌子上。把但丁吓了一跳。

年幼的弟弟吸着鼻子，“等等，维吉尔，我先说——”我原谅你了。

“闭嘴！我才是哥哥！”他从书桌里拿出了贴满了透明胶布重新粘合起来的水晶，看也不看弟弟，气鼓鼓地躺回床上，背对着他。

他把玻璃拼成了自己喜欢的模样，很多年后尼禄整理书房的时候才发现，维吉尔最喜欢的诗集里夹着一束银色的头发。

尼禄把书插回了书架里，打算将这束头发放进搬家的行李箱中。


End file.
